Fatal Frame Wiki
WARNING: This site contains spoilers. Articles may or may not indicate spoilers. See News column for details. Like and follow Operation Zero's facebook page for more info. Sign this online petition for a physical release of Fatal Frame V. More 2.488 signatures needed to reach the goal. Ayako Haibara is a hostile female spirit in Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse. She was one of the many patients that suffered from Luna Sedata Syndrome. She was being treated inside of Rougetsu Hall, a sanatorium built on Rougetsu Island specifically to attend to patients of Luna Sedata Syndrome. She is also one of the patients that knew the heroines of Fatal Frame IV during their stay in Rougetsu Hall. Ayako stood out from the other patients due to her homicidal tendencies, however, she eventually met her end when the disease could not be controlled and she finally bloomed. Read more... See all Featured Articles In your opinion, which was the most difficult battle in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented? When Kei fought the Kusabi in Hour VIII When Rei fought the Master Shrine Carpenter for the last time in Hour IX When Kei fought two engravers at once in Hour X When Miku fought three handmaidens at once in Hour XI When Miku fought Kizuna Himuro in Hour XI When Kei fought Yashuu Kuze in Hour XII When Rei fought flying Hisame Kuze in Hour XIII When Rei fought the flying handmaidens in the Final Hour When Rei fought Reika Kuze in the Final Hour This poll will be closed and replaced by another poll on April 5. See the results of past polls by clicking here. To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=30 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback, ask for help or just to say hi. ;Please take some time to read our updated policies: :Image Policy :Signature Policy :Sock Puppetry Policy :Speculation Policy :Fatal Frame Wiki:Zero Wiki Policy Did you know? There is a real life Himuro Mansion. It's located in the North eastern part of Japan. Just like in Fatal Frame, gruesome rituals were performed there and paranormal activity occurred as well. videoclip with english subs. Video source - Akane Zawadzki.]] videoclip with english subs. Video source - Akane Zawadzki.]] videoclip. Video source - Unofficial Fatal Frame Channel.]] . Video source - Danni Moore.]] with "Crimson" subs. Video source - Cem Alkan.]] videoclip. Video source - Avex Network.]] videoclip. Video source - Space Shower Music.]] videoclip. Video source - 天野 月 Tsuki Amano - 鳥籠 In This Cage.]] :::::See more videos __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse